


Plasma burns

by NighttimePhilosopher



Series: DnD character drabbles [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Drabble, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Homebrew Content, Original Character(s), and have feelings about that?, and nearly die in the process?, feat. megacorps, for another megacorp, i want to play this oneshot again, my cool dragonborn druid, the setting is dnd but in a future where tech can do everything magic can do, word count under 500, you ever agree to steal a megacorp's mech blueprints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Kava will do anything to bring the forest's reign back, even if that means being employed by the very thing she seeks to destroy, and potentially paying the ultimate price.A drabble based on my oneshot character from a futuristic DnD setting.





	Plasma burns

**Author's Note:**

> I've started playing DnD recently and I really wanna play and expand this oneshot with my DnD group again! Kava is such a cool character stuck between a rock and a hard place with all these megacorps looming over her druid life. Ironically she wears modern/futuristic armour and i only had her really use her laser pistol in the time I played her.
> 
> Her teammates are Ryan the drow cleric and Protecus the tech wizard who was once a billionaire. Together, they are the anti-capitalist trio lolol  
> I took a break from studying by smashing this out. I hope you enjoy :)

There’s a pounding in her chest, an unsteady thrum as they run across the catwalk, and heat whizzes past her head, warming her scales there briefly in uncomfortable near-misses. This life came to her, she thought - dashing from one industrial pot plant to the next, tall and sparse specimens like her - as much as she came to it. She’d outgrown the small forest, and through reflection decided she wouldn’t accept a surface without dirt tickling the underside of her feet. And those denying her weren’t the ones firing at them.

No, they lived in towering keeps of plastic and digital currency.

She takes the chance to stop behind a pot, let the wizard catch up, prepping her laser pistol. She deems it the time to take a shot, a chance at taking the pursuers out. It’s a lot like this whole mission, actually. A shot at an enemy she doesn’t know the odds of, an assault that she’s fully prepared to win or die for. She lies to herself about the nature of the task, and how minuscule the results will be - a transference of power, leverage, really, and not in her people’s favor in the slightest.

The pot as ¾ cover, the hot laser strikes one of the security guards down faster than she registers it leaving the nozzle of her gun, and she feels a momentary relief. There’s a cheery face from the perky wizard passing her, but his face quickly morphs into one of shock as the impact hits her. There’s a burning in her chest on the right as she crumples to the ground, and she doesn’t realize her conscious waning until the drow cleric is above her, pulling her back and urging her to stand and continue.

It’s only in the elevator downwards, towards their goal, staring at her hands, does she consider the worth of this life. Forcing her hands into fists, and lifting her head, she watches the red numbers flicker, quickly descending. There’s a singed hole in her plastic breast piece, a near perfect circle opposite her heart.

At least no one could call her a coward.

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah i nearly lost her like 20 mins in hah


End file.
